


You make me melt

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bondage, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakamoto and Gintoki have kinky gay sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me melt

Sakamoto licked his lips at the display in front of him. There was Gintoki, hands bound, ass up in the air, at Sakamoto’s mercy. Gintoki let out a moan as Sakamoto slid a butt plug inside Gintoki’s asshole. He took a step back to admire his handiwork.

            “Good boy,” Sakamoto murmured, unable to take his eyes away from the sight before him.  Gintoki responded with a needy noise, the sound going straight to Sakamoto’s dick. Sakamoto ate up the noises Gintoki made, loved seeing how undone Gintoki came before him. Knowing Sakamoto was capable of reducing this man to a whimpering, shaking mess gave him such a rush.

            “D-do you, ah, plan on fucking me soon?” Gintoki whined, the question less biting than he intended with his moans. Sakamoto considered him.

            “I think I want to play around a little longer,” he said with a grin. Gintoki pouted, but was quickly distracted as Sakamoto ran his hand gently over Gintoki’s dick. Sakamoto leaned over Gintoki to whisper into his ear. “You look so fucking good like this, babe. You know that?”

            Gintoki responded with a whimper. Sakamoto laughed and leaned over to kiss Gintoki’s nose. He moved down to send kisses down Gintoki’s neck. Gintoki squirmed, holding back laughter at the ticklish sensation. Tatsuma may have softened him, but god damn it Gintoki was not about to giggle during sex. Clearly though, Sakamoto didn’t have the same thought, as he was laughing and nuzzling his face in Gintoki’s neck. Gintoki tilted his head and rested it on Sakamoto’s, smiling at him. Gintoki was a bit disappointed when Sakamoto pulled away, but he trusted that it would lead to something good.

            “Open your mouth, love,” Sakamoto instructed, rummaging under the bed. Gintoki gagged slightly as Sakamoto put a gun in his mouth. Gintoki made eye contact with Sakamoto, before focusing his attention on the weapon in his mouth. Gintoki pulled his head back, teeth scraping across the gun, and then brought his head forward, tongue soft against the hard plastic. Sakamoto placed a hand on his cheek and beamed at Gintoki as his boyfriend continued sucking off the gun.

            “You’re really adorable, you know that, Kintoki? You’re so submissive!” Gintoki pulled his head back to stick his tongue out at Sakamoto. He then licked the side of the gun, then dipped it into the barrel of the gun, maintaining eye contact with Sakamoto the entire time. Sakamoto’s eyes gleamed with excitement at his boyfriend, all bound and vulnerable.

            “Hey, Tatsuma?” Gintoki murmured between kisses and licks against the gun. “When are ya gonna fuck me?” Sakamoto looked down at Gintoki with a somewhat sadistic look in his eye.

            “Maybe if you ask nice enough, I will,” he said. Gintoki grumbled, but finished up licking the gun.

            “Tatsuma, please…”

            “Please what?” Gintoki glared.

            “Please, fuck me. Fill my ass with your sweet love muscle. Make me your cockslut, just jesus christ, fuck me,” Gintoki said, rolling his eyes. Sakamoto laughed.

            “Ahahaha! That’s really killing my boner, Kintoki!”

            “Please, let my ass consume your man meat,” Gintoki continued. “Make a man out of me. Your cock is a drug that I need. Pleas-“

            “Alright, alright!” Sakamoto laughed. “I’ll fuck you, just please stop!” Gintoki grinned, while Sakamoto pulled down his underwear and took the butt plug out of Gintoki’s ass.

            “Here I come,” Sakamoto warned as he slid his dick inside Gintoki. He gave Gintoki a few moments to get used to it, then pulled almost all the way out, then back in, setting a rhythm. Gintoki choked out a moan that made Sakamoto melt.

            “If you keep making noises like that, Gintoki, I’m gonna lose it,” Sakamoto said, breathing heavy. Gintoki couldn’t hold back another moan when Sakamoto’s dick hit his prostate. Sakamoto aimed at that spot as he kept thrusting inside. He kept up his pace as Gintoki came, his body shuddering and a low groan coming out of his mouth. Gintoki’s body became limp, making it easier for Sakamoto to fuck him. Sakamoto buried his face in Gintoki’s hair as he came.

            Sakamoto pulled out of Gintoki and untied him. Gintoki immediately tackled him, wrapping around him and covering his face in kisses.

            “Love you,” he mumbled in between kisses. Sakamoto smiled.

            “Love you too.”


End file.
